Kichirou Drabbles
by Gizlow
Summary: This is just little short drabbles i come up with for my character, Kichirou. The second chapter i write will have into on the 2 main characters i use. This story doesnt reallt have any plot, they are like filler episodes in an anime, but its an anime made of only filler content.


Yo! So occasionally i just have ideas for things to happen, that I don't want to make a book out of, so I might just write them out in a chapter, and make a book of random things i think of, so here is the first one I made, it's for the anime fairy tail.

-0-

"I.Dont.Care!" The girl yelled out, wagging her finger at the male in front of her, who simply chuckled at her childish attitude, he shook his head as he passed her a small box. It was wrapped in pale blue paper, and a pale pink bow rested on the top. The girl sighed as she grabbed the box, she tore off the packaging, wanting to see what the man gave her. Inside the box was a key made of bronze, coiling up the piece was a yellow printed ribbon, and the top had a small ram skull.The key shone in the glistening light from the lights hanging from the ceiling.

"A new key?! I can't wait to make a contract with them later."

The man smirked as he heard this

"I've been hunting for the key for months now, finally found it in an obscure shop outside town, the have a lot of weird magic items, was considering buying stuff for my self, but nothing really caught my eye, if you want I can bring you there later, as an after date."

The girl looked at the boy and blushed awkwardly, but couldn't help but get interested in this shop, who knows what interesting items could be found, she could make be find some items to give her friends. The Thought crosses her mind as she agreed with the red haired man. She gazed into his eyes as she remembered why she yelled at him just minutes before.

"I know we aren't actually dating, but please! Stop flirting with literally every girl you see!"

The man chucked once again, he really couldn't get out of this situation without apologizing, which was the reason he got the key, as an apology for how much he flirts, he couldn't help it, it's a habit.

"Hon~ you know it's a habit!"

The girl puffed her cheeks out, as he shamelessly tries to flirt with her, she snapped her head the other direction, refusing to look in his direction, a blush coating her freckled cheeks once more.

She grabbed the key, and shoved it into a ribbon which held another 3 bronze keys on it. Each one had a string like design running up its hilt, along with a shrunken animal skull on the top.

The man nodded his head, as he grabbed a small mug from the counter in front of him.

The girl smirked, she grabbed the keys from the ribbon, and laid each key in front of her. She grabbed a key with a light blue ribbon and a bird skull, before saying a rehearsed a chant she called hundreds of times before,"open, gate of the avian, Hawkeye!"

A bright glow surrounded the key, before shooting off into a bright pillar of light. When the light died down, a man was seen, kneeling on the ground, he stood up, placing his hands behind his back, and bowing to the woman in front of him. The man had pale silver hair, which was placed in a ponytail, which he had kept in front of his shoulder, hit face was diamond shaped, and had a pointed nose which was slightly pink, making him look sick. His eyes were a dull black, gazing into her eyes. He wore a pale blue suit and black shoes. Around his neck was a black cape like item, at the bottom of the cape were feather designs. The cape is held by a tiny bird skulls, along with a feather earring hanging off his left ear.

The two gazed at the man who appeared, as he sat down on a plush sofa next to the two. The lady grabbed another key. This time the ribbon was a bright red, and the skull was that of a rabbit.

"Open, gate of the Hare,Hiroki!"

Another bright pillar shone in front of them, as a short girl appeared in front of them.

She had long white hair, held into two long pigtails on either side of her head, the top of her head held long white rabbit ears. Her eyes were a piercing red. Her face was heart shaped and she had a flatter nose and thin eyebrows. Her skin was very pale. She wore a knee length red dress and black sneakers. She had her hands clenched into fists as she fidgets, looking back and forth around her. When she made eye contact with the other man, she shot forwards, sitting next to him on the sofa.

The girl grabbed the next key, with a white ribbon and a cat skull.

"Open, gate of the feline, Katsuo!"

Another black of light appeared as another person was summoned.

He was the tallest of the 3 with short and spikes black hair, he had a darker skin tone then the others, and beautiful green eyes. His teeth were pointed, and his ears were gone, instead replaced with large cat ears, which stood to the top of his head. His nails were long and sharp, and a long tail coiled around him. He wore baggy pants and a t-shirt,he looked to be very laid back. With a longer face and nose, a smirk permanently etched on his face. He crawled his way over to the couch, sitting next to the others, seeming to have summoned popcorn out of nowhere, he started to eat.

The girl took a deep breath, and grabbed the new key, she held her arm out, ready to recite the chant she practiced since she was a child.

"Open,gate of the centaur , minota!"

A surge of power rushed through the five in the room, a pillar of pure power shot out in the middle of the room. In front of them was a tall and lanky female, with long black hair, which was around mid back, large ram horns grew from either side of her skull. She had a very rounded face, with a more Roman nose. She wore the classic black tux. Instead of normal legs, her lower half was that of a ram. A body and four legs grew from that general area. Her eyes were half closed and purple.

"Hello,ummm... my name is Kichirou Omada. And I will be your new key holder. I would like to register your info, so I know when I can summon you?"

The centaur lady looked at the other, before nodding.

"What do you want to know?"

"I only have 2 questions i need to ask. The first is when I can summon you..."

"You may summon me every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday."

Kichirou nodded, writing the days in a small journal.

"The second question is what magic you are capable of using."

"I am able to teleport a person between areas, and do to how my body is structured, I am very fast, and strong."

Kichirou nodded once again, writing her notes.

"Master, I would like to meet the other keys you have summoned."Kichirou nodded, motioning to the 3 on the couch.

"Yo, my name is Katsuo! My magic is that I am able to temporarily raise a persons speed, defense or strength! And as I am partially a cat, I have great reflexes, and I am quite fast!"

"Hello, my name is Hawkeye, I am able to heal people's wounds, and my cape here allows my to fly."

"H-hi... my name is Hiroki... I am part rabbit, my magic is I can control plants. My rabbit parts allow me to jump high, and run very fast."

"My name is Minota. As I said to master, I can teleport people, I am very fast and very strong.

"Howdy, new girl! My name is Nobuyoki, my magic allows me to stretch my limbs."

"I am glad you all get along" Kichirou grinned ear to ear that her new friend gets along with the others, she was worried.


End file.
